Jevil (Meme Edition)
|-|Base= |-|Omega Jevil= Summary This is jevil he can do anything he can have any power you can think of he is the most hardest boss in all of deltarune there is no ways to beat jevil he is the jester of the court and loves chaos and causing chaos there is no way to defeat him good luck. Powers and Stats Tier : Boundless Name: 'Jevil '''Origin: 'Deltarune/Jevil Memes '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Irrelevant | Older than Time '''Classification: '''Jester Of The Court | Mutant Monster '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Shapeshifting,Omnipotient (He claims he can do anything),Danmaku,Teleportation,Afterimage Creation,Weapon Mastery (Has weapon mastery of the devilsknife),Immortality,Flight,Reality Warping,Void Manipulation,Chaos Manipulation (Causes chaos where he goes),Body Control,Illusion Creation,Energy Projection,Magic Manipulation,Duplication,Homing Attack,Illusion Creation,Telekinesis,Creation,Resistance To Soul Manipulation,Resistance To Sleep Manipulation,Omnipresent,Can Be The Most Hardest Boss In The Entire Game That Makes You Rage Quit So Bad You Want To Destroy Your Computer,4th Wall Awareness (Is aware that he is in a video game) | '''I CAN DO ANYTHING Attack Potency : Boundless '(He can do anything as shown here) 'Speed : Omnipresent (Exists the beyond idea of speed whenever he can do anything what he wants to do.) Lifting Strength : Irrelevant Striking Strength : Boundless Class Durability : Boundless Level Stamina: 'Beyond the Above Stamina '''Range: '''Everywhere '''Standard Equipment: '''Devilsknife, and anything he wants. 'Intelligence : '''Omniscient (Knows when he can do anything what he wants to do when you thought about it.) '''Weaknesses: '''There is no way to beat this character good luck '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Spades: '''Jevil teleports to random areas being out of bounds for the bullet board and quickly spews five spade bullets aimed at the SOUL that go beyond * '''The Ring Around: '''Ten large spade bullets appear around the bullet board and quickly start bounding towards the center of the bullet board and beyond. they move toward the middle either clockwise or counter clockwise. the movement of the spiral remains the same through out the attack. * '''Heart Bombs: '''Bombs with a heart in the center quickly fall to the level of the bullet board and shoot four heart hearts in a square formation rotating at the center point, which aim at the SOUL and go beyond. * '''Devils Knife: '''Four scythes oscillate around the center of the bullet board. * '''Final Chaos: '''The arena grows to fill the whole screen, and Jevil briefly appears and then disappears. Giant versions of the Devilsknife fall from the top of the screen, dealing damage if touched. If they touch the ground, they create a pillar of white light that may also damage the party members. These Devilsknives appear randomly along the screen until the party members survive long enough, then a set pattern falls going from the edges of the screen in, then center, then some more around the edges, and a final giant Devilsknife that fills the screen falls from the sky and ends the attack. * '''Carousel Game: '''3 rows of horses fly across the arena from the left to the right as if they were textures on a 3D cylinder. They all bob up and down according to a pattern, and their path skews up and down over time. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Tier 0 Category:Omnipotence Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Durable Character in the Wiki Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:AWESOME MEMBERS OF THE BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST BEST MOST EVIL TEAM EVER MADE OF ALL TIME IS THE MOST AWESOME EVIL TEAM ON THIS WIKI Category:Solos TOUHOU Category:Deltarune Category:Cool Category:Too cool Category:For cool Category:So cool Category:Cooler Users Category:Glass Canon Category:Sans2345 Pages Category:Chaos Users Category:CHAOS CHAOS Category:I CAN DO ANYTHING Category:NOW NOW LET THE GAMES BEGIN Category:Omniprescence Category:Memes Category:Sans undertale Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Clowns Category:Characters with forms Category:Memetic tier Category:Shapeshifters Category:Danmaku Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dancers Category:Afterimage Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Immortals Category:Undefeatable Category:Flight Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Void Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Energy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Creation Users